Just Because I Can't Keep My Hands Off of You
by iheartCallieTorres
Summary: This is a supplemental fic to my series, Just Because. The set up and plotline is the same as JB, but there is no plot development in this, so you do not have to read this if M if not your thing. Just a bit of sexy fluff to go along with the JB series.


**Title:** Just Because I Can't Keep My Hands Off of You

**Author: **iheartcallietorres (laurenxx3 on LJ)

**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona

**Rating: **NC-17

**Summary: **This is a _supplemental _fic to my series, Just Because. The set up and plotline is the same as JB, but there is no plot development in this, so you do not _have _to read this if NC-17 if not your thing. Just a bit of sexy fluff to go along with the JB series. This is set between part 9 and part 10 (which has yet to be posted). I hope you enjoy. : )

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC. I don't own anything. Any similarities to real life situations/persons are purely coincidental. Not for profit; for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N: **I have absolutely NO medical knowledge beyond what I see/hear on Grey's Anatomy, so forgive me of any medical-related errors. Also, this is un-betad, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you come across any. As always, comments are much appreciated (and will encourage me to write more fics in the future - *hint, hint*).

_[Arizona's POV]_

I glanced at my beeping pager and rolled my eyes slightly when I saw that it was Calliope paging me to the fifth floor on-call room. I chuckled and shook my head. It had turned into a game between us. Ever since I'd mentioned that I thought on-call rooms should be for sleeping and sleeping only. I had a strict no-sexy time in on-call rooms policy. As a teacher, I should set a good example for my residents, right?

Calliope had just given me a look that said she'd try her best to change my mind. She'd told me just that and I had told her that she could try her best, but I would never cave. She'd taken that as a challenge and so far, though I'm not sure how, she's been unsuccessful. Last time, though, that rule had only been salvaged by an incoming trauma.

I made my way to the fifth floor on-call room, determined to set Calliope straight as soon as I walked into the room.

I opened the door and walked in. "Calliope, really," was all I got out before the door was shut behind me and I was roughly pressed back into it as her lips captured mine in a breathtaking kiss. I allowed contact for several seconds before pulling back.

"Calliope, you know my rule," I reminded her. I was already feeling myself giving in, however.

Calliope buried her face in my neck and nibbled at my pulse point, causing me to whimper slightly as my hands clutched at her sides.

"Rules," Calliope whispered roughly, "are meant to be broken." She nibbled my earlobe and I groaned.

"Calliope," I warned. "It's unprofessional." The protest sounded weak even to me.

"Even if," she said, her breath tickling in my ear, "I told you that I'm wearing the lacy red bra and matching panties you love so much."

Oh. My. God. I felt my knees start to give out and my own panties become soaked with the proof that I was insanely aroused.

She stepped back a few feet and I groaned in protest at the loss. She grinned wickedly. The next thing I knew, she pulled her scrub top over her head and tossed it aside, revealing the red bra that accentuated her full breasts. I pressed my hands flat against the door behind me in attempt to keep my knees from giving out. I should stop this before it went any further, but I couldn't.

She kept grinning smugly as she reached for the ties on the front of her scrub pants, making quick work of the tie and letting the pants fall to her ankles. She stepped out of them, kicking them aside and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips, clad only in the red bra and boy shorts.

"You can still say no and leave," Calliope said as she moved slowly over to the bed, "but I'm not leaving this room until I get off. Whether it's you to get me off or not is up to you." She laid back on the bed, leaning back on her elbows and tossing her hair back with a flip of her head.

My mouth watered at the sight before me and I resolved that I wouldn't be able to say no. Who could say no to Calliope? Especially a near-naked Calliope stretched out on a bed before you. In your favorite pair of matching bra and panties? Calliope looks so good in red. The color accented her olive complexion perfectly. I licked my suddenly dry lips in anticipation.

"And just who," I said gruffly, "is going to get you off if I leave?"

She grinned seductively. "Me, silly," she said, arousal lacing her already low voice.

And with that image invading my mind, any ounce of resolve I had left flew out the window. I was across the room and standing next to the bed before I even realized my feet were moving. I started to ease myself onto the bed, but Calliope stopped me. "You have on too many clothes," she pointed out. She sat up to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling up at me like the Cheshire cat.

She placed her hands on my hips and began working my scrub top up, indicating that I should finish removing it. I did. As the material cleared my head, I felt Calliope pressing wet kisses to my abdomen, just above where my scrub pants rested. She circled my bellybutton with her nimble tongue as I threw aside my top, not caring where it fell. I plunged all ten of my fingers into her silky hair and held her to me, not wanting the contact to end.

I've officially declared defeat, and Calliope knew it. I had always known it would be a matter of when rather than if. I'd known from the start that I'd lose eventually. I just had no idea it would only take Calliope a grand total of six days to 'win.' But who could blame me? She's Calliope freaking Torres! I just don't have the ability to say deny her for too long.

Calliope suddenly hooked her fingers into the sides of my scrub pants and pushed them down to fall to my ankles. I quickly toed off my Heelys and kicked the pants aside. I placed my hands on her shoulders and pressed her back slightly so she rested on her elbows once again. I grinned down at her and started to lower myself to straddle her thighs, but she gripped my waist and quickly rolled us over so that she lay on top of me, grinning at me smugly.

She captured my hands above my head and brought them to the metal railings of the 'headboard' of the tiny on-call room bed, indicating silently that I should hold on and not let go.

Most of the time, I took the reigns in our sexy time adventures, but every once in a while, when Calliope got 'that' look in her eyes, the one that makes her look a little possessed (but in a good way), the one that makes my heart flutter and my sex to become slick with arousal, the one that she has in her eyes _right_ _this very moment,_ I knew she meant business and wanted to take the lead. I had no problem with that. I even had a little fun with it.

I raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her dominance. "And what do you think _you're _doing, _Dr. Torres_?" I spoke out in the most controlled voice I could manage considering my submissive position.

Calliope just smiled and leaned down to bury her face in my neck just beneath my ear. "I was planning on fucking you," she growled. "Hard and fast, exactly how I know you like it. But if you object, I can always slow it down and," she bit my earlobe lightly, "tease you a bit first."

She very well knew that I wanted nothing of the sort. She'd gotten me so worked up with barely a touch and I couldn't stand to be teased any longer.

I let go of the metal with one hand threaded my fingers in her hair and dragged her lips to mine, kissing her possessively. After a few seconds, Calliope pulled back and tisked.

"Shame, shame, Dr. Robbins," she said, shaking her head. "You know you're not supposed to let go." She took my hand and drew it back to the frame, wrapping my fingers around the cold metal and holding them in place with her own. The stark contrast of the cold metal and her heated touch caused me to shiver in anticipation of those warm fingers on my skin.

In order to entice her, I shifted slightly beneath her, pressing my hips up against hers.

Calliope hissed and her eyes momentarily shut when my thigh came into contact with her heated center.

Suddenly, she shifted, using her knees to spread my thighs and scooting down the bed so that she was eye-level with my bra-encased breasts. I hadn't put on sexy underwear this morning, like Calliope, so I was wearing a comfortable dark purple cotton bra and bikini set, but she didn't seem to mind the utter un-sexiness of my skimpy attire.

I felt her teeth graze the skin just above my bra and I gasped. Calliope chuckled deeply and I could feel the vibrations throughout my entire body.

She nudge the fabric of my bra aside and quickly captured my already pebbled nipple in her plump lips, circling the bud with her tongue. I groaned audibly and tried to raise my hips into hers again, but was hampered by her torso pinning me to the bed.

"You never answered me before," Calliope said, releasing my nipple. "Hard and fast or shall I tease you a bit?" she asked, circling my nipple with her thumb as she looked up into my eyes.

"Oh, God," I moaned out, unable the think clearly when she was doing that. I've always had super sensitive nipples, but Calliope seemed to know just _how_ sensitive and how to use that to her advantage.

"If you don't answer me in the next five seconds," she breathed out, "I'm going to assume you want me to tease you in a slow torture." Again, her thumb pressed against my nipple almost painfully.

"Five."

Say it! I ordered my mouth, which didn't seem to be working at the moment.

"Four." Her thumb and forefinger pinched my nipple lightly and I gasped.

"Three." A little harder and I cried out in pleasure. Teasing right now would be pure torture.

"Two." Say it!

"H-hard," I gasped, not sure she even heard me.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"Hard," I breathed out. "Hard and, and fast." To egg her on, I added, "fuck me, Calliope!" The explicative was one she'd never heard me use before and seemed to break her. She gasped and groaned before lifting her hips off mine and thrusting her hand into my drenched panties at the same time her mouth re-captured my nipple.

"Oh!" I cried out when she immediately thrust to fingers inside me, finding a quick, steady rhythm that was sure to get me off in a matter of seconds. Her thumb pressed against my swollen clit once, twice, a third time and I was thrust into the bright oblivion of my orgasm as I cried out her name over and over again.

As I came down after my orgasm, I felt Calliope move further down the bed and remove my panties as she did. I gathered as much energy as I could in order to lift my legs to aid her. As soon as the garment hit the floor, she leaned down and kissed her way up my inner thigh, licking and sucking the entire way to my still extremely sensitive sex.

I gasped, then whimpered when Calliope ran her tongue the length of the outer part of my sex. I broke her rule and let go of the rail to bury my fingers in her hair as her tongue peeked out to swirl around my clit several times before dipping down to thrust inside me as deep as she could go. Her thumb of her right hand came up to press against my clit as her tongue thrust into me repeatedly.

I felt my second climax quickly approaching and my hips thrust up uncontrollably, my moans of pleasure increasing in number and volume. She circled her lips around my clit and sucked hard, throwing me once again into orgasm as I let out a loud cry.

I was lost in the intense feelings for several minutes and when I came back to Earth, I found Calliope bracing herself above me, a cocky grin on her lips. I gripped the back of her neck with my hand and pulled her down for a deep, tongue thrusting kiss. I licked the taste of myself off her lips and tongue, earning a groan of approval from Calliope.

I pressed a hand against Calliope's shoulder, rolling us over so that I was on top now. I quickly reached behind me and unhooked my bra, the last article of clothing I wore, and tossed it aside. I sat up, straddling Calliope's hips so that my wetness pressed against her abdomen, causing her to groan.

"Hmm, now who's in charge?" I asked seductively, leaning forward so that my lips hovered inches from hers. "I do believe, Calliope, that it's time for a little bit of payback."

She slid her hand to the back of my neck and roughly pulled my down to meet her lips. I gave in and kissed her, our tongues dueling for control of the kiss. I pulled away and began kissing my way down her neck and chest to the red lace I loved so much. But, as much as I loved the sexy garment, I loved her nakedness more. I also loved this bra because it was a front closure and easy to open. I made quick work of the front catch and brushed the cups aside, baring her breasts to my hungry mouth.

I captured a nipple and teased her the same way she'd teased me, but quickly realized that she needed to come quickly. I kissed a trail of wet butterfly kisses down her torso and abdomen as I hooked my thumbs in her panties and tugged them off.

I delicately kissed the faded stretch marks across her abdomen, proving she'd given birth to Liliana herself. I found them beautiful and honest. The lighter markings marring her perfection made her even sexier to me.

I ran my tongue down the groove where her thigh met her groin and felt her shiver in anticipation. I grinned up at her and used my hands on her inner thighs to spread her open for me. I inhaled the spicy aroma that was pure Calliope and nearly groaned in pleasure.

I blew cool air on her super heated flesh and she gasped, moving her thighs even further apart in an attempt to entice me. It worked.

I dove in, attacking her clit with my nimble tongue as I demonstrated once again the Robbins Method and thrust two fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck," she groaned, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes in pleasure. I grinned into her center as I added another finger to her already tight depths and felt her muscles tense. I thrust in and out as my lips and tongue worked at her clit.

"Arizona! Now!"

I did that thing with my tongue that I knew would throw her into her own oblivion and her back arched as she came on a deep shudder, falling limply to the bed afterwards. I gently withdrew my fingers from her sex, causing her to groan at the loss.

Kissing my way gently up her torso, I finally reached her mouth and kissed her again, this time long and sweet and tinged of the beginnings of love. Breaking the kiss, she curled into me, throwing one thigh over me as we cuddled closely in a post-coital glow.

"Told you I would win," she said matter-of-factly. I could hear the smug grin in her voice and I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see my face since her head rested on my shoulder.

"I never doubted that, Calliope. Not once."


End file.
